Panoramic images, such as 360° images, have a wide field of view and represent a large amount of information. While panoramic images are popular with viewers for a variety of purposes including virtual reality applications and other types of applications, the consumption of the large amount of content provided by a panoramic image can be challenging with it oftentimes becoming tedious for a viewer to examine the entire panoramic image. For example, it may be difficult or at least be less intuitive and require more effort for a viewer to examine those portions of the panoramic image which lie behind the viewer.
The challenges associated with the consumption of the large amounts of information provided by a panoramic image are exacerbated in instances in which a panoramic image is viewed on a device that has not been specifically designed for the display of a panoramic image, such as a smartphone, a television monitor, a computer monitor or the like. In this regard, devices that have not been specifically designed to facilitate the consumption of the large amounts of information provided by a panoramic view do not generally permit the viewer to display the panoramic image in its entirety and the viewer must, instead, scroll to view other portions of the panoramic image. As such, at least some viewers have not fully consumed the content provided by a panoramic image such that the resulting user experience has been less fulsome than it could have been.